The Return of the Magnificent Seven
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: A year later after the attacks from the Deadly Seven, old foes return for revenge. Sequel to Time's Running Out
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Maybe it's finally time I got off my lazy butt and decided to give a new story

Okay, so I don't own DB

Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

Lying in a wooden coffin, buried deep underground in the Old City, a teenage girl's bright green eyes snapped open. Coughing on the small amount of dust that managed to drift into the coffin, she banged on the top part of the coffin above her. Hearing the wood crack, she quickly shielded her eyes as dirt and other debris fell on top of her. Digging as much of the dirt away from her mouth as she could, she gasped for breath as she continued to choke on the remaining dirt. Slowly, she began to drag herself to the surface. Finally, she breached the surface and struggled to pull herself out of her prison. Once she was finally able to pull herself out, she collapsed on the ground, gagging on a piece of dirt stuck in her throat. Once it finally decided to fall out of her mouth, the girl summoned the strength to sit up. Rubbing the back of her head, the gunshot that killed her was gone and the scars from receiving torture as punishment for failing was gone. After 1 year, which instead felt like 120 years, she was able to get out of the pit. However, it came with a price; she had only one more chance, this one chance, to finish the mission she had a year earlier, and if she failed this time, she was out of chances and damned to the pit forever. Standing up, Kitt Wonn whistled and her fiery red dragon, Wyldfyr, came racing to her side. Leaping onto her loyal red dragon, she took off. She was going to make Dragon City suffer…suffer even worse than she had when she was being punished in Hell…starting with the leader of the once feared Dragon Eye crew, Moordryd Paynn.

* * *

Wow. No hostility at all...

So, give me a review. I know it's incredibly short, but still want input on how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

OKay, let's add a chapter now shall I

So, I don't own DB, but I think you know that already. Right?

Okay, same drill as before. You know, the read, review and enjoy thing.

* * *

Moordryd sighed as he walked into his crew's compound in the dangerous part of Dragon City, Down City. It was a year, a long year since the infamous Dragon Eye crew, except for him, were gruesomely murdered by his trusted intelligence officer, Swayy. When he was almost strangled to death by her, he killed her. The only reason that Swayy was on a murder rampage was because she was being possessed by a demon, a damned soul from Hell. It was a year ago that Dragon City was attacked by a massive army of demons, led by the Magnificent Seven or the Seven Deadly Sins. The only reason that Dragon City still existed was because it was saved by him and Kitt's soul, who managed to escape from Hell and get rid of several demons. In the end, she, Kitt's soul, wanted to get killed by him and he had no choice, but to follow the request. Going to the vault, she opened it to see that a knife was heavily guarded. That knife was now his most valuable possession. It was no ordinary knife; it was a knife that had the ability to kill demons. Taking it, he tucked it into his pocket and sighed again. It was one of those days. Going into the main area of the compound, he saw a teenage boy attempting to rip the heart out of one of the younger Dragon Eyes. Moordryd shouted, "Hey!

The teenage boy's eyes turned pure black, abandoned his original target and began to stalk towards Moordryd instead. Expertly, Moordryd threw the knife and it hit its target of the boy's heart. The teenage boy's face flashed a pale burnt orange before he collapsed onto the metal floor. As Moordryd pulled out the knife with a sickening sound, the young Dragon Eye thanked, "Thanks Moordryd. How can I pay you back?"

"Just be more careful Kid." responded Moordryd as he stood up. He gestured to the body. "Oh, and you can get rid of this dead body for me."

"Yes Sir!" the Dragon Eye agreed and began to slowly drag the body out of the compound.

Moordryd gently tucked the knife into his racing jacket and came into deep thought. That was already the 7th demon that he killed this week. During the year, he only, not including this week, slayed 5 demons. There was a strange and haunting chill in the air and a horrible thought crept into his head. Something big, something bigger than the last attack, was coming to Dragon City and this was only the beginning…

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!

OKay, so give me a review. Yes, I know that's it still short, but like I said, please still give me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! Holy mackeral! I am on a roll!

Okay, I don't own DB! GOT IT?!?!?!

Read, review, blah, blah, blah...and enjoy!

* * *

Kitt hid in the shadows of a dark ally of Down City. Down City was always a dangerous place, but ever since she came back, with her hostility and venom, than it was more dangerous and bone chilling since then. Kitt's green eyes turned pure black as a light haired teenage girl rode past on an extremely elegant and proud black dragon. When they were close to her hiding spot, the black dragon stopped and nervously sniffed the air, becoming incredibly uneasy. Suddenly, the black dragon reared, threw off her rider, and bolted away. The girl coughed on dust as she stood up and brushed more of the dirt on her away. "Vanyti! Come back Girl!" she called hopelessly.

In less than a second, Kitt pounced on the girl and pinned her, with no effort, to the ground, and covered the girl's mouth with a gloved hand, leaving the girl only with the ability of muffled screams. "Azener meta summorous desa!!" cried Kitt and all of the many neon signs around them began to flicker.

A cloud of thick black smoke rushed towards her and she quickly moved her hand away from the girl's mouth as the smoke, as though it was an instinct, dove down the girl's throat. Once the smoke was completely in, Kitt helped the girl to her feet. "Pride." Kitt greeted and the girl's normally sky blue eyes turned pure white.

The girl replied, "You got out of the pit Lust."

"Trust me Pride. It was everything but easy to get out, but I got out."

"What now?"

"I'll find vessels for the others. You have a very important job Pride." Kitt answered.

"What?" Pride questioned and smiled as Kitt whispered something to her.

* * *

There was an echoing bang of metal of someone knocking on the metal entrance of the Dragon Eye crew compound and Moordryd, tightly gripping the handle of his knife under his racing jacket, cautiously answered it. It was a petite, classy blonde girl who knocked and Moordryd, even by his incredibly high standards, he had to admit that she was smokin' hot. "Hi. I'm just wondering. Is it possible for a girl to join the Dragon Eyes?" she asked with a tone that made Moordryd melt in his boots.

"Uh…umm…yeah. I guess so. Do you have a black dragon?" he stammered.

"Yeah. Her name's Vanyti. Oh, and by the way, my name's Charlie." Charlie responded. She gave him a quick flirty smile. "So? Does that mean I'm in? Or out?"

"Uh…yeah…sure…you're in. stuttered Moordryd and he gestured for Charlie and Vanyti to follow him.

Walking behind him, Charlie's sky blue eyes turned pure white and she gave an evil smirk. That was way too easy, but everything was going according to plan

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Unexpected twist!!!!

Okay, give me a review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally decided to upload the next chapter

I don't own DB

Review and enjoy

* * *

Prowling through Mid City, Kitt turn Wyldfyr into a nearby alley. She needed a change of prey. There was only one more vessel needed and, since she hunted in Down City for the rest of the vessels, she decided she needed a change of scenery and get a vessel from Mid City instead. Wyldfyr hissed as a teenage boy on an elegantly designed blue dragon passed by the alley. The blue dragon stopped, became uneasy, and reared, tossing the boy off before racing away. While the boy was lying on the ground, slightly stunned, Kitt leapt off her red dragon and covered his mouth as she dragged him into the alley. Sitting him up, Kitt took off his helmet and with fake concern, asked, "Oh, are you okay?"

The boy was handsome and around her age with dark brown hair and passionate light green eyes. Drowsily, he answered, "Uh, I think so. Uh, my name's Jared. Have you seen my dragon? Her name's Revelashun."

"Yes." Kitt replied. Her eyes turned pure black and all of the lights surrounding them flickered. "Azener meta summorous desa!!"

In seconds, a wave of thick black smoke whipped around a corner and down Jared's throat, muffling his scream for help. Jared's eyes turned a bright yellow before he as he stood up and commented, "He's a member of the Inner Order. That's a nice choice. So, what's the game plan?"

"Greed. Take a few minutes to enjoy this. You just got out of Hell." Kitt told him with a smile.

"There's a few things I wouldn't mind to enjoy to you."

"Greed. Fun and games later. Business comes first."

"You just love taunting me."

"What can I say? It's what Lust does best."

"I know. It's a terrible, terrible tragedy." Greed remarked before kissing Kitt passionately.

Pulling out of the kiss, Kitt whispered, "Business first. Fun and games later."

Greed lost the smug grin before Kitt whispered something him, causing him to replace it with a wild grin. Kissing her hand, he strutted away as Kitt leapt back onto Wyldfyr. She had work to do herself and it started with her paying a visit to some old friends.

* * *

Artha leaned against a still charred wall of Penn Stables as a piece of a level 9 red thruster gear he was attempting to repair sparked. It was a rough and challenging job fixing and taking care of gear. It was always something that Parmon had an aptitude for and always did…until a year ago. The anniversary of his death was actually today. He was murdered by a group of teenagers, led by Kitt, who prided on calling themselves the Magnificent Seven. It was even worse when they took Lance and the young boy was barely able to get home with a huge gash in his head that ended up with leaving him in the hospital for over three months in critical condition and no memory of what happened or how he got the injury. Lance wandered into the stall and whined, "Artha. It hurts."

The reason for Lance's pain was that from the stitches still healing from the gash. "Lance. Go have some candy. It'll make you feel better. It always does." answered Artha.

The lights began to violently flicker and there was a roar as Cyrano, Beau, and Fracshun were tossed into an empty stable like a trio of rag dolls. A familiar voice rang, "Honey, I'm home!"

Taking out his mag-staff, Artha cautiously walked out into the open to see Kitt casually strutting around with the air of her owning the place. Artha questioned, "Kitt?"

Smiling, Kitt smirked, "I'm back, but not in black. Long time no see Penn."

"But, Kitt. How? You were dead!"

"Like I said, and now I'm back. Dying was only a minor inconvenience."

"What do you want Kitt?"

"Oh, world peace." Kitt remarked. She laughed as she telekinetically threw Artha against a burnt wall. "Nah. I'm just kidding. World peace is so overrated. So, where's Connor?"

Getting pinned against the wall tighter and tighter, Artha choked, "Not here…"

"Oh, he's here Penn." Kitt replied harshly. Apparently, that was not the answer she wanted. She shouted, "He'll show unless he wants to hear or see both of his boys taste their own intestines as I pull them out."

Out of the shadows, they heard Connor softly whisper, "I'm here Kitt."

As he stepped out of the shadows, Kitt commented, "How nice to see you Connor. Come for a front row seat?"

Brandishing a knife, she charged at him and slashed the knife at him. Quickly, Connor dodged the attacked and kicked the knife out of Kitt's hand. Both of them began to wrestle and soon, Kitt got the upperhand. Grabbing Connor by his head, Kitt turned it sharply around, snapping his spine. "Dad!!" Artha cried as Kitt dropped the body.

"Well, that was way too easy. I was expecting more of a challenge." Kitt laughed as she stood up. Picking up her knife, Kitt continued, "You know, I never liked that you would hit on me."

Before Artha knew it, Kitt stabbed the knife through his chest into his heart and, with a sickening sound, pulled it out. Seeing Lance cowering in a corner, Kitt began to triumphantly walk away. "Looks like you're Little Orphan Lance now!" she cackled to him over her shoulder as she left the stables.

* * *

Moordryd leaned back in a chair in the surveillance room of the compound, thinking about Charlie. It was strange, how she came out of nowhere and how no one heard or seen her before. The lights were flicker like crazy, but the cause was only some faulty wiring. Still, she seemed to have an extraordinary amount of pride and occasionally, all of the dragons at the compound became uneasy around her. Suddenly, the lights and even the VIDD screens in the room flickered and he quickly stood up. That was definitely not faulty wiring; that was the presence of a demon and a powerful one at that. Checking that his knife was easily accessible, he raced into the main area of the compound and saw a blue haired teenage girl standing there. "Long time no see Paynn." Kitt hissed with extreme anger and her bright green eyes turned pure black.

Shocked, Moordryd replied, "What? You're dead. You got killed"

"Oh, I did get killed. But hey, who are you to judge? I mean, you were brought back from the dead? Weren't you? Wasn't that why you grew up without your mom? She brought you back! When you were 6! You were in the hospital! She sold her soul to save you! So, you're one who shouldn't be judging! Yeah, I came back from Hell. When you fail, the boss isn't happy and boy, I saw places in Hell that you wouldn't think of in your wildest dreams. So, now, I'm kinda ticked with you, with all of Dragon City. And everyone, everyone is going to suffer. Oh, if you thought we were dangerous last time, you have no idea how it's going to be this time. This time, not even you can be spared. Dragon City…Dragon City…Dragon City is going to be wiped off the map. I swear it will!" sneered Kitt. "How do you want to join her? Quick and easy? Or taste your own intestines and seeing them as I rip them out? Or I rip out your heart?"

"None of the above." Moordryd answered, extreme hostility in his voice.

Kitt leapt at him and he dodged her before kicking her back. Sliding back, she pounced back and pushed him against the wall. As she stalked closer to him, Moordryd took out the knife and immediately, she stopped. "Oh, that's really cute Paynn. Didn't you know that little boys shouldn't play with knives?" she called slowly backing away as he advanced on her.

Realizing she was at a disadvantage, Kitt raced away and screeched over her shoulder, "I'm going to kill you Paynn! I'm going to kill you and I'm gonna love it!"

Once he was certain she was gone, Moordryd tucked the knife away. Quickly, he hurried to Decepshun and leapt into the saddle. As they raced away, Moordryd told Decepshun, "We're going to need help this time Decepshun. There's only one person who can help us and I really hope she didn't move on!"

* * *

Review. Please and thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one day!

I don't own DB

Review and enjoy

* * *

Moordryd stood up and wiped his sweaty forehead with an equally sweaty hand. After the confrontation with Kitt, he needed help to stop her and the rest of the Magnificent Seven. Currently, he was in the Old City, at the grave where he personally buried the body that Kitt's Soul had taken. The sweat was not from the tedious task of digging up the grave, something he absolutely refused to do, but from nervousness. He never preformed a ritual before; he had no idea what he done. The ritual he preformed was supposed to summon a demon that had died and bring it to him. It was an accident that he even came across it. He could feel his heart racing with anticipation and his stomach was full of butterflies as he continued to sweat. Looking around, he saw that he was alone with Decepshun in the barren wasteland. It failed; the ritual was a dud. "So, why'd you call me?" a teenage girl's voice demanded and Moordryd spun around to see a teenage girl standing there.

"Uh, do I know you?" he curiously asked.

"You should! Why'd you call me?!" the girl repeated, extreme hostility in her voice.

"Umm, I didn't call you."

"Uh, yeah, you did!"

"Seriously, I don't know who you are."

"You idiot! I told you to kill me! Remember?!"

"Kitt?"

"We have a winner!"

"You look…different…" remarked Moordryd.

"Of course I do! I needed a body and I'm not digging up a dead body!" hissed Kitt's soul.

The girl whose body Kitt's Soul decided to use as a vessel was petite, skinny, and she was around his age, possibly a year younger than him. Her midnight black hair was shoulder length with a gentle wave and she glared at him with angry, piercing ice blue eyes. She wore a dark blue racing suit with black knee high boots and was flexing a pair of equally dark blue gloves on her hands, as though she was deciding whether she should wear them or not. "Well, this better be good. You have no idea what I had to do to get out of Hell." Kitt's Soul snapped as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the rough ground.

Moordryd informed, "I need your help. The Deadly Seven Sins are back. And they are ticked. I need help."

Instantly, the hostility of the girl disappeared, concern taking its place. She whispered, "Cardinal."

Confused, Moordryd repeated, "Cardinal?"

"It's the name of the girl I'm in. So, call me Cardinal. Otherwise, I'd get in trouble and we'd both get killed." Kitt's Soul explained.

"Umm, okay."

"Okay, so can we get out of here? And can I get some food?"

"Why? Demons eat?"

"Not really, but the chick I'm in hasn't eaten for like, three days. I got no idea how she can stand it. Maybe that's why it was so easy to possess her."

"Cardinal. Let's get this straight. Don't use 'possessed'. It seems so dirty."

"Fine. How's 'take over'?"

"Better." agreed Moordryd. He got onto Decepshun. "I'll meet you back at the compound.

"Uh, I need a lift there. Just because I'm a demon, I just can't magically teleport anywhere." Cardinal hotly responded.

"Uh, okay." Moordryd reluctantly agreed.

He did not like the idea, not because she was a demon, but because there was not much room. Cardinal knew that, but if he had to wait, it was wasting precious time that was needed to foil Kitt's plans. Quickly, she leapt onto Decepshun's saddle and they raced back to the Dragon Eye compound

* * *

Reaching the compound, the pair of them jumped off Decepshun and the female black dragon walked into the stables as Cardinal and Moordryd entered the surveillance room. Leaning back in a chair, Cardinal reminded, "Look, I need some food. Decent food."

"Uh, there's not much here. Just some energy bars." Moordryd answered.

"Well, it'll do. It's better than candy." sighed Cardinal as Moordryd tossed her an energy bar. "So, what's your game plan?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah you."

"Uh, I thought you'd have an idea."

"Figures. Okay, so you have the knife." Cardinal thought out loud. She snapped her fingers. "The gun! Do you still have the gun?"

"Yeah. I picked it up last time. It's in the vault." answered Moordryd. "Why?"

"Go get it." Cardinal ordered and Moordryd headed towards the vault.

The gun that Cardinal was talking about was no ordinary gun; it was the only weapon, other than his knife, that possessed the ability to kill a demon. Once he opened the vault, took the gun, and returned to Cardinal, he saw that she was holding a small, brown, and worn book and a strange looking necklace. Trading the gun and the objects she had with him, she examined the gun and informed, "Good news. I can fix the gun and restore it, getting it back to having all thirteen bullets. Bad news. It'll take time to fix it. You'll have to handle the rest by yourself while I fix this." She pointed to the objects in his hands. "Good news for you. That amulet will keep you from getting possessed and that book has everything you need to know. How to make holy water, Devil's Traps, everything that can help you. Oh, and by the way, Devil's Traps stop a demon from using powers and stay in place."

Putting the amulet around his neck and stashing the book in his pocket, Moordryd dully replied, "Super."

He just remembered his encounter with Kitt. Standing up, Cardinal interrogated, "What's up with you? What happened to you 'get 'er done' attitude?"

"It's just what Kitt said…about my mother…"

"Moordryd. Demons lie. That's how they get into your head."

"Kitt wasn't lying Cardinal. She wasn't lying about it. It's the truth. My mother…she's dead because of me. That's why my father disapproves of me and he always will. It's because I killed my mother."

"Moordryd. You didn't kill her. She did it because she loved you more than anything. You did not kill your mother." Cardinal repeated.

"Whatever." responded Moordryd, getting a scoff from Cardinal as a response. He thought for a second. "But I think I have an idea, but you have to get that gun fixed first."

* * *

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow...I finally updated...miracles do happen!

Anyway, I don't own Dragon Booster

Read and review. I need to know if I lost my touch

Enjoy!

* * *

Kitt waited impatiently in an abandoned warehouse on the edges of Down City. The rest of the Magnificent Seven were supposed to meet her here. They did not have the time to wait. They had to strike now, before there was any opposition or resistance. As if her thoughts were a cue, the rest of the feared crew entered the warehouse, one after the other. "What took you so long?" hissed Kitt

"We had to get away from our crews and make sure we weren't being followed." A teenage girl with short blonde hair snapped as she dismounted an unusually aggressive light blue dragon that growled and bared his teeth at her, but was instantly silenced as the girl's teal eyes turned a bright fluorescent green

"Calm down, Wrath. Save this energy for the plan." Replied Kitt

"So, what exactly is the plan?" another teenage girl interrogated, flipping her long onyx hair over her shoulder as she leapt off a white dragon and her light grey eyes became a dangerous shade of red

"The plan is to open the Devil's Gate again," Kitt answered with a slight shrug, "Simple as that, Envy."

Pride's eyes cloud over to pure white and she commented, "Oh, and how is that simple, Lust?"

"She's got a point, Lust. Once a Devil's Gate has been opened and it closes, it's closed for good." A teenage boy informed, his dark hazel eyes changing to a shade of hostile electric blue

"Sloth's right, Lust. How exactly do you plan to open the Devil's Gate? We don't even have the key anymore." A different teenage boy pointed out, his smoke grey eyes shifting to a venomous shade of neon orange.

Shaking her head as the rest of the crew members dismounted their dragons, Kitt explained, "Pride, Sloth, and Gluttony. You need a bit more faith in me. It turns out that there was another gate made."

"Two Devil's Gates? I've never heard of it before." Greed replied as his eyes turned yellow.

"Neither did I. I only just found out. It turns out, the two creators of the gates were brothers. The first one, the one we opened last time, was by the eldest brother. He was very through, making it nearly impossible for any demon to get to. The one I'm going to open was made by the second brother. He wasn't as through. He was sloppy and careless. The key is easy and doesn't need the gun and there are no special protections around it. It's basically a regular door." Kitt finished. She looked between the other members of the Magnificent Seven. "You all know what to do. Do your job and do your job right. Call me when you're finished. Go."

The teenagers all mounted their dragons as their eyes returned to normal and began to leave and Kitt grabbed Pride by her arm. "Take care of the others, but Moordryd's mine. No one touches Moordryd! Moordryd's mine!" she stated and Pride nodded as she followed the rest of the Magnificent Seven.

Kitt smiled to herself even at the thought of victory. Everything was going exactly as she planned

* * *

Envy stepped back from Chute, breathing heavy as her eyes changed from their deadly red to light grey. The leader of the Dragon Wind did definitely live up to her reputation as an Academy Racer. Chute barely left time for her to do any damage; the only time that she did leave for Envy was a second in which she snapped her neck. Putting a hand on her hip, Envy opened a comm link and informed, "Chute's outta the picture. I'll go find someone else to take care of."

Closing the comm link, Envy looked at Chute one last time before silently leaving the Dragon Wind crew compound

* * *

Gluttony stood up as he took his hands off of Pyrrah's neck and looked at the body of the leader of the Dragon Flares. His eyes transitioned from orange to grey and he let out a deep breath as he crossed his arms. He took a knife out of his pocket and looked between Pyrrah's lifeless body and the knife. Putting the knife away, he was debating his decision of the way he chose to complete his task; slicing her to bits or simply breaking her neck, choosing the latter. Regardless, he did what he was told and opened a comm link. "Pyrrah's not going to be a problem any more." He told them and closed the comm link.

Looking at the body once more, he hastily left the Dragon Flares' Fire Cave

* * *

Wrath wiped the splatter of warm blood off her face before it dried, her eyes changing from their true hostile green to teal. Looking over herself, she saw that the blood also covered her body, almost completely covering her light blue race suit. Looking at the dead body in front of her, she felt the lingering taste of blood in her mouth. She had no idea she made such a mess as she mutilated Marianis' body after ripping the heart of the leader of the Dragon Fish out. Opening a comm link, Wrath reported, "I took care of Marianis. I'll go for Kawake now."

Closing the comm link, she looked at Marianis' lifeless body once more before leaving

* * *

Sloth looked at Wulph's dead body and let out a deep breath. The Army of the Dragon crew leader surprised him; he was a much tougher opponent than he anticipated. Nonetheless, he was able to overpower him long enough to be able to drive the knife he brought through his heart several times. His bright blue eyes faded to his vessel's dark hazel and he opened a comm link as he dropped the bloodstained knife to the ground. "Wulph's done." Sloth stated and closed the comm link as he left the Army of the Dragon crew compound

* * *

Greed wiped his forehead and felt moist blood transfer onto his sleeve. Tossing the bloody knife away from him, it clattered away as his fierce bright yellow eyes shifted to light green. Khatah had definitely proven to be a worthy opponent…it made paralyzing him and eventually slaughtering him taste as the ultimate victory. Smirking at his success, he opened a comm link and informed, "Khatah's taken care of."

"So is Vociferous." He heard Envy reply

"Perfect. Let Lust know. She'll be very pleased to hear that. I'll go find Phistus." decided Greed and closed the comm link before casually leaving the Inner Order crew compound

* * *

Pride held her right hand out in front of her, advancing on Word Paynn as she telekinetically pinned him against a wall. "You know, those mag attacks on me…those weren't that nice…" Pride commented, her white eyes full of anger and annoyance. "I should really do some painful things to you as a result."

"Who are you?" choked Word and Pride smiled

Pride answered, "It's not going to matter to you." Making her left hand into a fist, Word started to cough up blood violently. "What does matter now is that you're going to feel your heart rip apart inside your chest."

Smiling at the pain Word was feeling from her preferred method of torture, she soon unclenched her fist. Putting her right hand down, she smiled as Word's lifeless body crumpled onto the ground in front of her. Giving a silent laugh as her malicious white eyes were replaced with innocent sky blue, Pride opened a comm link. "Good news Lust. I did what you told me." Pride spoke

"Beautiful. Everyone else is finished too. Meet us at the Devil's Gate now." Kitt answered

"I'll be there." Pride reassured and closed the comm link.

Smiling once more, she strutted out of Word's Citadel. Things were going to change in Dragon City

* * *

Waiting in front of the Devil's Gate, Kitt looked around the abandoned area. There was no sign of life, the only disturbance being her and Wyldfyr's prints in the soft ground. Hearing a slight noise, Kitt turned in the direction of the noise and smiled as she saw the rest of the Magnificent Seven join her one at a time. "Everyone ready for some REAL fun?" she smiled and all of the eyes of the Magnificent Seven changed to their true colors as their response.

Stepping back from the door, Kitt held her hands up and there was a creaking noise as the door to the Devil's Gate began to be forced open. With a final burst, the seven teenagers were surrounded by clouds of black and purple smoke as demons flew out of the Devil's Gate, the area soon becoming strong in the scent of sulpher and full of heat as more and more demons escaped their prison. Abruptly, the door sealed shut and Kitt gave a disgruntled look. Although she was unable to keep it opened for long, it was long enough for several demons to escape. Looking at the sky, she saw clouds of smoke going into the upper levels of Dragon City, instantly replacing her disappointment with joy. The plan was nearly completed and soon…soon she would be able to get the revenge she craved on Moordryd Paynn

* * *

That's a lotta blood and dead bodies right there...

Anyway, hope you liked it and review


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in one day! That's amazing!

By now, you should know I don't own Dragon Booster

Review and hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Moordryd crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the ground impatiently as he saw Cardinal hunched over gun. "Are you nearly done yet?" Moordryd asked.

"Well, if you would stop asking me so often…I might be," Cardinal snapped, "I think I nearly got it."

A few minutes later, Cardinal looked at Moordryd and held up the gun. Looking between the gun and Moordryd, she handed the weapon to Moordryd and smiled. "So, this thing is ready to take out the Magnificent Seven?" he asked as he looked over the gun.

"Well, we have to find them and see," responded Cardinal, "any idea where to start?"

"Turn on the VIDD screen. Maybe we'll hear something that'll raise an alarm." Moordryd suggested and Cardinal nodded as she turned the VIDD screen on.

"Last night, there was an intense amount of bloodshed in Dragon City. Leaders of several Down City crews have been reported to be gruesomely and violently murdered. And it was not only the lower levels of Dragon City who experienced this. Dragon City is also mourning the loss of Word Paynn. He was found dead early this morning-" a reported began and was cut off as Cardinal turned off the VIDD screen.

"Well, sounds like they were pretty busy last night." Cardinal remarked as she turned around to face Moordryd. Seeing the look of shock and utter disbelief on the leader of the Dragon Eye crew's face, she gave a mournful look. "I'm sorry Moordryd. I truly am sorry."

"I-" started Moordryd and the pair faced the door as both of them heard a banging noise.

"Moordryd! Are you in there?" they heard Charlie called and Moordryd clenched his teeth.

He growled, "I don't believe it!"

"What?" Cardinal questioned.

"I'm here Charlie. Come in." Moordryd told Charlie and Charlie walked into the room as she looked between the pair.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something-" started Charlie and she gave a shocked look and stopped walking as Moordryd pointed the gun at her. "Moordryd! What-"

"Don't play innocent with me. I can't believe I didn't realize it as soon as I saw you."

"What are you-"

"I know what you really are. Which one are you? Sloth? Envy? Wrath?" Moordryd interrogated.

"Pride…" Charlie answered as she bowed her head down. Looking up at Cardinal and Moordryd, her eyes were pure white and she crossed her arms. "So, you finally figured it out. That's a bad thing for you. Now, I'll have to take care of you instead of Lust."

Moordryd commented, "I wouldn't if I was you."

"Oh, I don't think so." Pride replied as she stalked towards Moordryd. Suddenly, she stopped on the spot, trying desperately to move forward. "What the-"

Smiling as she continued to struggle to move forward, Moordryd hinted, "Look up."

"Why-" Pride started as she looked up and clenched her teeth. Seeing a Devil's Trap drown above her head in the spot she was standing, she looked between Cardinal and Moordryd as the pair crossed their arms. "You-"

"Gotcha." smirked Moordryd and quickly, punched her and Pride groaned as she collapsed to the ground, completely knocked out.

* * *

Slowly, Pride became conscious and looked around as she saw herself bound tightly at her wrists and ankles in a chair, still trapped under the Devil's Trap. Looking at Cardinal and Moordryd, she clenched her teeth as she glared viciously at the pair. "About time you woke up Sleeping Beauty," Cardinal remarked, "we were worried that we knocked you out for good."

"You-" began Pride.

"Enough. Tell us what's going on!" Moordryd demanded

Pride scoffed, "Are you crazy? I'm not telling you anything!"

"I figured you'd say that…" Moordryd trailed off as he picked up a bucket of water. He drenched her and she screamed in agony as steam come from where the water hit her bare skin. "So, I came prepared. I've got enough holy water here to last us a long time. I suggest you tell us what we want to know."

"It's going to take a lot more than holy water to get me to talk!" snarled Pride and screamed from pain as another pail was dumped on her.

Pride threw her head back and clenched her teeth to ignore pain coming over her from a third pail being poured on her. "Wanna start talking?" Moordryd casually questioned, preparing to throw a fourth pain on her.

Glaring at him as a response, he turned to Cardinal and nodded. Picking up a bucket as well, Cardinal and Moordryd faced Pride and Cardinal counted, "On three. One…two…three."

Pride screamed in pure agony and tears lined her face as Cardinal and Moordryd threw their buckets of holy water on her at the same time. As Cardinal and Moordryd picked up two bucket and prepared to douse her again, Pride begged, "Please! Please stop! I'll tell you whatever you want! Just stop!"

Cardinal and Moordryd looked at each other and Moordryd nodded as they set the buckets down. "Fill up the empty ones." Moordryd instructed and Cardinal picked up the empty buckets before going to a huge tank and refilling them with holy water. "Tell me what's going on."

"What do you think?" sneered Pride and he held up a bucket as a reminder of the pain he could cause her. "Simple. End the measly life you wastes of space live."

"More specific."

"Oh, and by the way, your mommy says hi."

"What?" Moordryd asked

"Oh, she didn't tell you what they've been doing to her?" Pride responded, gesturing at Cardinal with her head as Cardinal returned to them with the buckets refilled. "She didn't tell you how she screams? How the skin's burning off her bones?"

Cardinal told him, "Moordryd! She's lying! Don't listen to her!"

"She's lying to you! And you trust her? She's been using you. Stringing you along like a fish on a hook and she's got you twisted around her finger so much, you don't even realize it." Pride continued and Moordryd glared at her as he picked up a bucket and went up to Pride.

Forcing her mouth open, he poured the bucket down her throat and stepped back as she spurted the water out, her scream muffled by water as she attempted to get the water out of her. "Don't change the subject!" Moordryd angrily ordered

Finally getting the water out of her, Pride replied, "Okay!"

"Why did you take out the Down City crew leaders?"

"To…cause…chaos…"

Moordryd interrogated, "Why my father and not me?"

"Because…he needed…to get out of the picture…and Lust is going for you…herself…" Pride explained.

Giving a thoughtful look as he saw burn marks on Pride's body, he took out book Cardinal had given to him and read, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica-"

Jerking her head around and yelling in pain as she started being forced out of her body, Pride laughed, "Finally! I've been waiting for this!"

Shifting her glove off, Cardinal and Moordryd saw a strange marking on her hand and the marking began to glow. The room began to shake and Moordryd clenched his teeth as the Devil's Trap cracked. Pride broke herself free of the bonds holding her and prepared to run. Taking out the gun, Pride saw him and cackled, "We're gonna kill you Moordryd! We're gonna kill you! And we're going to love it!"

Moordryd fired a shot as Pride broke into a run and the shot missed, allowing Pride to escape them and the room stopped shaking. Putting the gun down, he clenched his teeth and hit his fist against the metal wall. Turning to face him, Cardinal demanded, "Why did you shoot? There's only thirteen bullets in that gun! Use it only in emergencies! And now they know we're on to them!"

"I'm sorry. I just…lost control. I let her get to me…" Moordryd apologized and turned to face Cardinal. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How did she get out of Hell? How did Kitt and the rest of them get out of Hell after we killed them?"

"Oh, it wasn't easy. Pretty well had to be brought back to life. Pay the price for it."

"What's it like?"

"What's like?"

"Hell."

"Hell."

"I know that. What was it like though?

"Well, I'd rather not remember it. If we get through this, I am so not letting you kill me. I am gonna stay here and make sure that they don't come back."

"Cardinal, you have to tell me. What's Hell like? I need to know what I did to my mother. What I sentenced her to."

"They sliced, and carved and tore at me in ways that you couldn't imagine until there was nothing left. And then suddenly, I would be whole again. Just so they could start it all over. Each month felt like 10 years. And at the end of the day, they offered me a deal every day. The same deal every day"

"What?"

"They'd take me off the rack and instead, I'd be the one torturing people. They offer it to everyone. Your mother…"

"What about her?"

"Your mother was the bravest person I ever met. That year, when the gate opened, she got out…for good and went to Heaven, but for 10 years, the whole time she was there, she resisted the offer. She'd take the pain, but refused to hurt others. She took over 12 centuries of pain, but she wouldn't hurt others." Cardinal explained and smiled as she saw a small smile creep onto Moordryd's face.

"Well, since we didn't get much from her…We better start looking for someone who we can definitely get some information about what's going from." Moordryd decided and Cardinal nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay! Now they sorta know a bit about what's going on!

Review please and thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter! I'm on a roll!

I hope by now you know that I don't own Dragon Booster

Enjoy!

* * *

Pride rode Vanyti as hard and as fast as the black Psi-class dragon would run through Down City. She had to let Lust know about what happened; Lust would know what to do now. She knew that Lust would be VERY angry about seeing her in person instead of explaining what happened over a comm link, but it was too risky to speak to her over a comm link…especially with Moordryd and Kitt's Soul knowing who she truly was. Stopping outside of an abandon warehouse, the pair carefully walked inside. Dismounting her dragon, Pride went up to Kitt as the leader of the Magnificent Seven saw her. "Pride! What are you doing here?" Kitt angrily demanded. She saw burn marks covering Pride's body where any of the skin was bare and looked at the possessed teenage girl. "What happened to you?

Pride panted, "They found me…and tortured me…with holy water…and tried to exorcize me…I managed to escape…using the binding mark…I have…on my vessel…"

"Who?"

"Moordryd…and Kitt's Soul…"

"What?"

"Lust…They know about us…"

"Did you tell them anything about the plan?"

"No. Lust. It's getting too risky with the plan-" Pride started

"No…we're still going on with the plan…get more vessels for demons. Leave the rest to me." Kitt decided and Pride nodded as she mounted Vanyti and left the warehouse.

Moordryd and her body's old soul were going to pay for trying to stop them

* * *

Walking down a dark alley, Pride looked around, trying to find more bodies for the demons lacking vessels to take residence of. She already found several, but there were still a lot of demons in Dragon City that needed someone to possess. Stopping as she saw the dead body of a young teenage boy on the street, Pride jumped off her dragon and went to the body. Looking over it, she could smell sulfur coming from the body. Giving a suspicious look, she turned the body over to see the neck and clenched her teeth. On the neck of the teenage boy, there was a deep slash at the throat and Pride pieced it together. This body had been a vessel…until someone slashed the vessel at the throat with a knife, killing both the vessel and the demon inside. Getting back on Vanyti, Pride looked at the body once more before racing away. There was only one person in Dragon City, or even in the whole world, who had a knife that could kill a demon...Moordryd Paynn

* * *

Hope you liked it and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter done!

I hope by now you know that I don't own Dragon Booster

Read and review

Enjoy!

* * *

Cardinal and Moordryd silently hid in the shadows of Down City, looking at each other as Moordryd wiped some dried blood off the knife from the last Demon they talked with. "Well, no luck so far. All we've managed to do is rack up on bodies," Moordryd commented and crossed his arms as Cardinal put a hand on her hip, "why don't you know anything?"

"After I teamed up with you last time…things weren't good and well…they didn't tell me anything," explained Cardinal, "that's the bad thing about doing something good when you're in Hell…they give you the cold shoulder and leave you in the dark."

Hearing a slight noise, they looked in the direction of the noise and the pair saw a man standing in one spot, his teeth clenched as he tried to move towards them. Seeing Cardinal and Moordryd, the man looked down at his feet and gave a shocked look as he saw a Devil's Trap drawn underneath him. "Okay, you know you're in a Devil's Trap and you can't get free," Moordryd began, "so tell us what we want to know."

The man's eyes turned pure black as he looked up at Cardinal and Moordryd and he sneered, "I'd rather be dead!"

"We can arrange that." Responded Cardinal and Moordryd dangled the knife in front of him to prove their point.

Moordryd bargained, "Tell us what we want to know and we might just decided to let you out."

Looking between the knife and Moordryd, the man agreed, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"The truth."

"The truth about what?

"Don't play games with me." Moordryd warned.

"Or what?" the man hissed and howled in pain as Cardinal threw a pail of holy water on him.

"We aren't bluffing about things we'll do to you."

"Okay, okay!"

"What is Kitt planning?"

"You mean Lust?"

"Yeah."

"She opened a Devil's Gate."

"A what?"

"A Devil's Gate. It's a doorway to Hell. She opened on last time. She thought that it couldn't be done since there was only one, but there was a second one. She opened the second one this time."

"Why did she kill the Down City crew leaders?"

"She had a lot of the Down City crew leaders get killed, so there was chaos while she went to the Gate and opened it."

"Why did she kill my father?"

"Because she needed him out of the way and Lust is waiting to kill you herself, so she sent Pride to do it."

"Why does she want the Devil's Gate open?"

"So she could let some demons out…two big players."

"Who?"

"Terios and Josef."

"Why?"

"So they could take over this world," the possessed man answered, "and that's all I know. I swear."

"Well, you've been very helpful." Moordryd told the man and quickly slashed the possessed man's throat.

Parts of the man's face quickly flashed a shade of pale burnt orange before he collapsed to the ground and Moordryd wiped his knife clean of the warm blood on the leg of his race suit before it dried on. Gazing a Cardinal, he gave a concerned look as he saw the girl frozen in place, her face deathly pale and her normally fearless ice blue eyes now full of fear. "Cardinal? What is it? Why are you so scared?" questioned Moordryd and Cardinal snapped out of her trance as she turned to face him, her eyes still full of fear.

Cardinal started, "It's…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"He said…he said…"

"He said what?"

"He said…he said…he said they were coming…"

"Who are they? Who are Terios and Josef?

"His full name is Terios the Dark. He basically rules Hell as well. He has the power to control Demons…including their lives after they die. Josef is his right hand man. They are definitely two Demons to reckon with. They're the ones that brought Kitt and the rest of them back to life."

"Cardinal. Don't worry."

"What?" Cardinal asked.

Moordryd stated, "Terios and Josef aren't going to take over our world…or hurt you…not if I have anything to do with it." He smiled at her and her face regained some color as she weakly smiled back. "Now help me start thinking of a plan."

* * *

Pride sat on top of Vanyti as she looked at the pair from a ledge above them and clenched her teeth. She was there for everything…from the torture to Moordryd saying he was going to oppose Terios and Josef…she heard and saw it all. This was not good at all; they finally learned the plan. Silently, she rode the Psi-class dragon her vessel owned away. Lust was not going to be pleased about this at all

* * *

Stopping in the warehouse, Pride dismounted and went to Kitt. Upon seeing Pride, the leader of the Magnificent Seven glared at her. "What is it now?" demanded Kitt as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the ground in impatience and anger.

Pride began, "Bad news. They're killing more Demons. Moordryd and Kitt's Soul. They're killing plenty of demons."

"They are really beginning to scrape my scales now!"

"That's not even the worst of it."

"What else?"

"Lust…we have to do something now. They know everything"

"What?"

"They know Lust. They know about the Devil's Gate, Terios and Josef…they know it all."

"How?"

"They tortured one…and they know our whole plan."

"Oh, when I find Moordryd…he is going to pay dearly for what he's done!"

"What now?" questioned Pride.

"Enough's enough. Call the rest to come here. It's time for us to meet Terios and Josef." Kitt decided. Then she thought to herself, "Now I can finally get my revenge on Moordryd."

* * *

Okay, now everyone knows what's going on and where everyone stands!

Hope you liked it!

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, it's been a while since I put up a new chapter

I don't own Dragon Booster

Enjoy!

* * *

Taking out a pair of binocs, Moordryd put them up to his eyes as he and Cardinal sat in Decepshun's saddle, perched on a ledge in Down City. "Do you see something?" Cardinal questioned.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell," answered Moordryd, "wait. I might."

"What?" Cardinal asked and Moordryd passed the binocs to her. "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's them."

"Who?"

"Terios and Josef…and the Magnificent Seven just showed up."

"Okay, so let's go and-"

"Sorry Moordryd, but I can't go near them."

"Why?"

"Because if they sense me…they can take control of me and make me do some things to you that'll have you in such pain you can't even begin to describe it…or even kill you. They'll have a harder time sensing you. You have to take them on your own."

"Okay."

"Be careful." Cardinal told him as she took the binocs away from her eyes and they looked at each other. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and passed Moordryd the gun. "Make them count."

"I will." Responded Moordryd as he dismounted and walked away

Giving a slightly worried look, Cardinal put the binocs back to her eyes and looked back at their targets

* * *

Hiding against the wall of an alley, Moordryd peeked around the corner and saw the Magnificent Seven standing in front of two extremely well dressed men. "You look well Terios." He heard Kitt compliment and he looked at the man she was talking to.

The man had pale skin, short black hair with tints of pale powder blue and wore a black suit with a proper black tie, a white dress shirt, and shining black leather shoes. The only way to tell he was a demon was from his bright silver and conniving lizard-like eyes with thin black slits for pupils, sending chills up Moordryd's spine. "Thank you Lust. Of course, Josef and I could only have those who are well dressed to have the honor of being our vessels." Terios remarked, gesturing to the man beside him who nodded in acknowledgment.

He had pale skin, well groomed short brown hair and wore a black suit with a light grayish blue dress shit with polished black dress shoes. Like Terios, he had lizard-like eyes with think black slits for pupils, the only difference were his being a bright and violent shade of purple, but also sent chills up Moordryd's spine. Kitt questioned, "How does it feel to be out of Hell?"

"The time I have spent here so far has been very enjoyable. It is easily a pleasant change," decided Terios as he looked around before looking back at Kitt, "I made the right choice giving you a second chance."

"Thank you."

"I will enjoy adding this world to my rule."

"I thought you would."

"You know me well."

"Terios. May I make one request?"

"Yes."

"May-"

"You kill Moordryd Paynn?"

"Yes."

"I see no reason why not. You do not need my permission for things as trivial as that." Terios permitted

"Thank you Terios." thanked Kitt and Moordryd hid back behind the wall as Terios gazed in his direction.

Holding his breath, Moordryd took out the gun and looked over the weapon. Giving a determined look, Moordryd walked out from the alley and fired a shot at Josef. The girls of the Magnificent Seven screamed in surprise as the bullet hit Josef in the back of his head and parts of Josef's face flashed pale orange before he fell to the ground. The demons faced Moordryd and quickly, he fired a shot at Terios. Terios staggered back as the bullet hit him in the forehead and, like Josef, parts of his face flashed pale burnt orange before he collapsed to the ground. Looking at each other with fear, the Magnificent Seven rushed to their dragons and Moordryd fired a shot at each of them. Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath yelled as they fell to the ground, lying motionless as Envy, Greed, Lust, and Pride leapt onto their dragons and raced away. Cardinal walked out of the shadows on Decepshun and went to him before jumping off the black Psi-class dragon, a small smile on her face. "Nice work," she commented, "you took out Terios, Josef, and three of the seven."

"Yeah, but it left us with only three bullets," responded Moordryd as he passed the gun to her, "you can take this. Let's start looking for them. It's time we finished this."

* * *

Okay, that's a couple of Demons outta the picture

Review please and thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, time to finish this story up

Again, I don't own Dragon Booster

Hope you like this!

* * *

Rushing into the abandon warehouse, the four teenagers skidded to a stop and dismounted. Kitt scowled as she turned around and looked at the other three remaining members of the Magnificent Seven. Seeing Envy holding her right arm, she asked, "What? Did he hit you?"

"No, no. It just grazed me." Envy answered and winced as she let go of her arm and the other three saw a mark on her arm that was singed and slightly smoking from where the bullet touched her.

"Are either of you hurt?" questioned Kitt as faced the other two.

"No, we're fine." Responded Greed as he crossed his arms and Pride put a hand on her hip.

Pride pointed out, "It's not looking good for us Lust. We lost Terios and Josef and the other three. What do we do now?"

"This is the last straw! I have had enough of those two! It's time for us to do what we should've done a long time ago! You three take out my vessel's soul and I'll finish Moordryd!" Kitt decided, her face and eyes full of fury. "Do whatever you have to and make sure they suffer for what they have done!"

Nodding, the four teenagers mounted their dragons and raced away.

* * *

Stopping in an alley, Cardinal and Moordryd dismounted Decepshun and cautiously walked deeper into the alley, their senses on high alert. Looking at each other, they were both thinking the same thing; it was far too quiet. Cardinal and Moordryd heard a pained roar and turned around to see Decepshun attempting to fight off three dragons, the dragons Envy, Greed, and Pride rode, Vanyti sinking her teeth into Decepshun's neck. "Decepshun!" Moordryd cried and Decepshun slashed at Vanyti, causing the black dragon to back off.

Looking at Moordryd, Cardinal ordered, "Moordryd! They're here! Go find Kitt!"

Nodding, Decepshun quickly maged Moordryd into the saddle and Moordryd nodded again as he looked at Cardinal. Cardinal nodded back at him and Moordryd raced away as she looked in front of her. The three dragons slowly advanced on her and she took out the gun. The dragons stopped as Envy, Greed, and Pride dropped into the alley around Cardinal and Cardinal looked around. "It's over for you." Envy smiled and Cardinal gave a determined look.

Envy punched Cardinal and Cardinal dodged the punch before kicking Envy in the chest, causing her to stagger backwards. Quickly pointing the gun at Envy, Cardinal fired a shot and Envy screamed as the bullet hit her in the forehead, causing parts of her face to flash pale orange before she fell to the ground, completely lifeless. Greed grabbed Cardinal from behind and slammed her head against the wall of a building. Staggering back, Greed grabbed her head again and prepared to smash her head into the wall again. Putting her hands on the wall, Cardinal pushed away and quickly elbowed Greed in his stomach. Greed let go of her and Cardinal turned around as she kicked him in the chest. Flying backwards into a wall, Greed slid to the ground and looked at Cardinal as she pointed the gun at him. Pulling the trigger, Greed yelled as parts of his face flashed the pale burnt orange before he became completely limp. Feeling a knife pierce into her shoulder, Cardinal yelled in pain and fell onto her hands and knees as the knife was pulled out of her. Turning around, she saw Pride holding the blood stained knife. "Playtime's over." Pride told her and held out her hand.

Cardinal was flung into a wall with such force she heard something crack and the gun fell out of her hands onto the ground. Getting up, Cardinal reached for the gun and Pride kicked her in the head, throwing her back into the wall. Falling to the ground, Cardinal yelled again as she felt the knife hit her stomach and she pulled it out of her. Holding her stomach, she clenched her teeth as she dragged herself to the gun. Stretching her arm, she strained to grab the gun. Weakly grasping it, Cardinal stood up and pointed the gun at Pride. Pride flicked her hand and the gun flung out of her hand into Pride's hand. Looking at the gun, Pride smirked, "Only one shot." She aimed the gun at Cardinal. "Guess this one's for you."

Quickly, with all the strength she had, Cardinal grabbed the end of the gun and pointed it at Pride as Pride pulled the trigger. Pride screamed in pain as parts of her face flashed pale burnt orange as her grip on the gun fell limp and the gun fell out of Pride's hand. Falling to her knees, Cardinal rolled onto her back, trying to ignore the pain she felt. Sitting up, she picked up the gun and watched the three dragons race away. Weakly getting onto her feet, she struggled to stay balanced. Breathing heavy as she looked between the three dead bodies, Cardinal clenched her teeth to ignore the pain from the stab wound to her stomach. Tucking the gun into her loop of her belt, she grabbed her stomach as she began to look for Moordryd. She had to hurry to help him

* * *

Getting off Decepshun in a dark alley, Moordryd cautiously looked around, his sense at the top of their game. Hearing Decepshun growl behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw the black dragon baring her teeth as she hissed at Wyldfyr. Upon seeing the red dragon, he immediately knew that this was the final showdown; only one of them would walk away from this. Hearing light footsteps, he looked ahead and saw Kitt, her arms crossed and fury in her hostile green eyes. Kitt remarked, "It's about time you found me."

"It wasn't that hard." Moordryd replied

Kitt hissed, "It's time we settle this!"

"I agree!" responded Moordryd and Kitt uncrossed her arms.

There was a crack of lightning as dark clouds took over the sky and rain began to fall as Moordryd took out his knife and Kitt and Moordryd began to circle each other, watching each other's moves. "Oh, I could've killed you a long time ago…" Kitt started

Moordryd replied, "Why haven't you?"

"Because I'd like to make you suffer." Hissed Kitt and lunged at Moordryd, jumping back as Moordryd slashed the knife at her.

Kitt lunged at him again and backed off as Moordryd slashed the knife at her again. Slicing the knife at her, the blade gleamed bright silver from the reflection of the lightning as Kitt narrowly avoided the attack. They could both hear roars and hisses behind them, the female Black Draconium Psi-class dragon fighting with the male Red Draconium Magma-class dragon like their riders. The rain fell harder and Kitt kicked Moordryd back in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground and the knife to fly out of his hands and clatter away from him. Quickly, he got up and dashed for the knife, only to have Kitt grab him by the throat and slam him against the wall. There was another flash of lightning and he saw her bright green eyes turn pure black and a triumphant grin to appear on her face as she slowly tightened her grip on his throat. Scrambling to pull her hands away, Moordryd stopped when he realized that her grip was too tight. Struggling to reach into his racing jacket, he pulled out a flask and barely opened it. Tossing it onto her, Kitt screamed in agony as steam began to come from her face as the holy water landed on her bare skin and let go of Moordryd as she staggered back. Getting to his feet, he made another mad dash for the knife as Kitt recovered from the attack. Scooping it up, he turned to face her and prepared to stab the knife into her, only to have her grab his wrists and force it away from her. Both of them clenched their teeth as they struggled to overpower the other, the roar of thunder echoing in their ears as the rain fell even harder. Suddenly, Kitt twisted Moordryd's arm and they both heard something crack and he yelled in pain. Falling to the ground, he grabbed his arm and clenched his teeth as he looked up at Kitt. Quickly, Kitt wrestled the knife from him and pinned him down. Plunging the knife into his shoulder, Moordryd yelled in pain as she pulled it out. Kitt prepared to stab the knife into his heart and Moordryd grabbed her by her wrists, clenching his teeth as he struggled to push the knife away from her. As the blade crept closer and closer to his chest, Moordryd saw burn marks from where the holy water hit Kitt and slammed his fist against one. Kitt fell back as she screamed in pain and he grabbed the knife from her. Plunging the knife into Kitt's chest, Kitt's face and body flashed pale burnt orange as she screamed in pure agony. Finally, the piercing noise of her screams stopped and her body became limp and cold. Breathing heavy, Moordryd looked at the body and heard Wyldfyr race away from the alley before pulling the knife out of Kitt. Rolling onto his back, he clenched his teeth as he held his arm, trying to ignore the pain he felt from the stab wound in his shoulder and his severely injured arm. Decepshun walked up to him and prepared to mag him on when he groaned, "No…don't…"

Stopping, she roared softly as she gently nudged him where he was not injured, reassuring him she was not going anywhere. Seeing her neck was still bleeding from where Vanyti attacked her and numerous scratches from her battle with Wyldfyr, Moordryd weakly laughed. "Looks like we both took a real beating, Girl." He commented.

Decepshun softly roared in agreement as she laid down next to him, trying to avoid her injuries as best as she could. Hearing the pattering of feet running towards them, Moordryd looked and saw Cardinal kneeling next to him, holding her arm and covered in blood. "Moordryd! Stay with me!" Cardinal exclaimed.

"No need to worry. I'll be okay…we did it…" responded Moordryd as he gave a weak laugh.

"Man, but did all three of us take a real beating," Cardinal commented, "but we did do it."

"Got that right." Agreed Moordryd and the pair looked at each other and smiled.

It was finally over.

* * *

And that's the end of the story

This is probably my last Dragon Booster story, so hopefully it finished well

Review please!


End file.
